Of All People
by Hawkie
Summary: If only they had known earlier. SenelxChloe oneshot.


**Of All People**

Author's Note: Arf. I hate it when I get an idea for a fic and it just won't go away until I sit down and write it. I also hate it when I get these awesome lines thought up in my head and when I'm about to write it down, I just brainfart and it ends up being crap. Eh, not to mention I'm not very confident in my narrative abilities, but what can you do. This fandom has a sickening lack of SenelxChloe smut (and het smut in general) and I want to remedy it, so here you go.

.la.la.la.

"Chloe?"

Chloe Valens looked over her shoulder and spun on her heels at the sound of her name. She had just been innocently walking back to the hospital for the night, minding her own business, when Senel Coolidge called out to her from his own doorstep. It was getting late and she was surprised he was still up at this hour, considering how much he slept; or maybe that was why he had this habit of oversleeping in the morning.

"Coolidge? What is it?" she asked as Senel walked in her direction and stopped just at the entrance to his residential yard.

"Could we... talk for a moment?" he pointed backwards over his shoulder with his thumb, indicating his house. Chloe quirked an eyebrow. This must be pretty important if Senel wanted to talk to her - of all people - in private. Shaking that thought away, the knight nodded and followed the marine into his house.

The raven-haired girl scanned the interior as Senel closed the door behind them - and to her ignorance, locked it - and was once again touched by the decor. It was so unlike her old home back in Gadoria, which would be perpetually spotless, tidy, and finely though scarcely decorated with intricate designs in the expensive sets of furniture. Senel's house seemed much more relaxed; it was just a bit messy with clothes and other articles scattered here and there - and she guessed that his bedsheets would be a real mess - but it was far from being dirty. The cozy fireplace, scattered throw pillows and marine-related decorations on the walls gave the place a peaceful, casual atmosphere. Even that large carpet with that big fish whose name escaped her (Will would be able to name it, she thought) was always a pleasant sight.

Chloe watched as Senel walked past her to stoke the small fire. While she was lost in her thoughts, she couldn't help but wonder what it was that made her fall for this guy again. Well, for one, he was brave. He was loyal and kind to his peers and he was just about fearless - the fact that he could eat Harriet's cooking without complaining told a lot - and she couldn't deny that he was good-looking, to boot. Wild white hair, deep blue eyes that bordered on green, a naturally tanned complexion that struck her as a lovely shade of copper, a still-slightly-boyish face, strong shoulders, a well-toned body--

She hushed that thought before it went too far.

Sure, everyone had their flaws, too, and Senel Coolidge was definitely no exception. He was reckless and could easily be an uptight jerk about things, though that trait seemed to have died down a little since the Legacy has been at peace. His worst flaw was probably his density. Chloe resisted the temptation to groan and roll her eyes at that thought. That boy could not get a clue to save his life. Everyone in their circle of friends was aware she had feelings for him _except_ for him, and she wasn't totally sure whether or not she was glad that he didn't know. He could make comments about her physique and her strength and would never in his life guess what it could've sounded like to her ears - but then again, he was like that with Shirley, too.

The knight looked down at her shoes. She knew that with Shirley present, she would never stand a chance to even come close to Senel. Despite the two of them living as siblings for years, she clearly knew Shirley felt for Senel as well - hell, Senel even told her about that not too long ago, but she wasn't sure whether he returned her feelings or not. She did know, at least, that he was closer to Shirley than he was to her.

Sure, Shirley was her friend, too, and she would feel happy for her in the event that the younger girl and Senel broke their platonic barriers, but still...

"Chloe," Senel finally spoke up. Chloe snapped back to reality and looked up at the young man, standing straight and almost in a soldier-like fashion. Senel had turned away from the fireplace - and now the flame had gotten bigger, merrily crackling and licking at the dry logs that fed it - and faced Chloe from a small distance, hand on his hip. He looked like he was about to speak, but... he hesitated.

He had come this far, but he wasn't so sure if he could go the whole way anymore. He wasn't one to feel nervous very often, but this time it had caught up with him and slowed him down. His breath caught in his throat and he mentally struggled to find the words.

Senel just wasn't the kind of guy to talk about this kind of stuff. Ever since he lost Stella, he thought he would never be able to feel for a woman again, but he figured that Stella would have wanted him to move on and be happy, so... so... he would have to try. And now, he had discovered he could feel those feelings again.

It had been a while since he had begun feeling differently about Chloe. He wasn't the perspective type and everybody knew that, but he still doubted the lady knight felt anything for him other than trust and friendship. True, the two had gone off on the wrong foot way back when they met in the Misty Mountains and again in the Bandits' Lair, but since then they had undeniably forged a solid bond of friendship. She could be a pain sometimes, but she definitely had her softer side - and besides, she would be a pain for a reason. He was grateful for the numerous times she had called him out for being a coward, especially that time on the beach in the Quiet Lands.

Afterall, Chloe was a great person once you got to know her. Not only was she a very competent fighter, she could actually be really nice and caring when she wanted to be, despite her sometimes harsh words. She could be protective and worry for those around her while putting up a somewhat bitchy front, but that was just her way of showing her affection, it seemed. That, and she was pretty. He liked the way her dark hair framed her face and how her brown eyes stood out from her pale complexion. It would be a lie if he said she didn't have an attractive body, either, but he had learned to keep his mouth shut since he had gotten a lovely bruise on his cheek. Blame her for wearing such a tight bodysuit. One would have to be stupid not to think it was at least a bit appealing.

... But Senel figured Chloe might not be the type to pursue those types of feelings. She struck him as a no-nonsence woman who had no time for petty feelings of romance, but then again... she was still a girl. And he had talked about it with Shirley. He was somewhat relieved when his foster sister told him that she was no longer after his affection and would always consider him as her beloved brother above all else. He could've sworn this meant she had found somebody else when he saw her face flush, but he decided not to question it then. And in fact, the Merines had even encouraged him to try talking about it with Chloe. It never hurt to try... right?

This was taking a while. Chloe noted that Senel might have forgotten whatever it was he wanted to talk to her about - and she doubted it was what she silently wished for - so she cleared her throat and spoke up. "... If you've forgotten, then it's alright. I'll be heading back, now."

She turned to leave and failed to hear the quick footsteps rushing from behind her. Before she could touch the doorknob, she felt strong arms wrap around her shoulders.

The girl froze; looking down, she saw that it was in fact Senel's arms there. She couldn't fight back the blush that crept up to her cheeks. This couldn't be happening. This must be a dream. She dug her fingernail into the palm of her free hand, just to check whether or not she could feel it; and she did.

Senel leaned his forehead against the back of her head and closed his eyes for a moment, gently murmuring her name. The feeling of his warm breath against the back of her neck sent a slight chill down her spine. Her heart rate increased and she could've sworn she could feel her blood rushing through her veins.

"Chloe, I..." he mumbled; one could feel the touch of nervousness that was present in his voice. "I'm not exactly good at this kind of thing and I can't think of the right words right now, but... I hope this'll say enough."

His arms left her shoulders and his hands settled themselves there instead. He slowly spun her around and she looked up at him with wide eyes; he caught sight of the pink tinting her cheeks then. Senel knew he would get beaten up for this, but it had to be done. Swallowing down his nervousness one more time, he leaned closer--

_No way,_ Chloe mentally exclaimed. Her body tensed as their lips came into contact with eachother. She couldn't _believe_ this was happening, but she did nothing to fight back. Of course, that being their first kiss together - and their first for both of them, period -, it was quite clumsy. Clumsy, but sweet, and it got the point across, at least.

Senel withdrew his face after a short while and stepped back, looking down and rubbing the back of his head sheepishly. His cheeks were tinted with pink as well at this point, and the blend of colors against his skintone proved to be interesting. Chloe stared on in shock until she looked down as well, as thought searching the floor for words. Well, this was awkward. Senel glanced up at her and cleared his throat. "... I hope you're not going to kill me for that."

And there it was.

Chloe's lips curled into a timid smile. She folded her arms under her chest and looked up at him. "You moron."

"Huh?" Senel's hand dropped to his side at her words.

"Why didn't you say so earlier?" she shifted her weight onto her left foot as she went on, "I was beginning to think you'd never get the message."

The marine blinked. Message? "You mean... you feel the same way too-?"

"Senel, you're so dense!" she half-scolded, half-laughed. That was one of the rare times she called him by his first name. "... Of course I do. For a long time now." she knew it sounded silly, but it was the truth. "But when did you-"

"Since that event in the forest," he quickly answered. That wasn't too long ago... "... Maybe even before that."

Chloe looked down and sighed. After a brief moment, she came a little closer and looked at him straight in the eyes. "Do you even know how to say those words?" The only answer she got was a blink and a questioning look. She smiled and brought her hand up to his face, cupping his cheek, and whispered; "It's '_I love you_', Senel," and with that, she drew her face closer and locked his lips with hers again.

This time it wasn't as clumsy, but just as sweet. Senel brought one hand over hers and wrapped his free arm around her waist. Neither of them was sure whether they felt more at ease or more nervous this way. Both could feel the temperature rise in their faces and neither ignored the fact that their bodies were pressed against one another.

The broke away after a moment and both breathed in deeply. Senel could feel the blood thumping in his ears and Chloe could feel her heart racing. The raven-haired knight turned her back to him and folded her arms again. "Now that that's been taken care of," she began, "are we going to tell the others or--"

Her words trailed off when Senel wrapped his arms around her again. This was definitely something she could get used to. "No," he murmured, "not now." Okay, then. She supposed they would tell them whenever they felt the time was right and maybe surprise them. Either way, she didn't mind--

Chloe froze once again when she felt Senel's arms move - because then he suddenly had his hands on her breasts. She looked down at his hands in shock as the heat rushed back to her face. "Senel, what--" She was silenced when she felt him gently cup her breasts and lightly rubbed his thumbs up and down on the fabric of her bodysuit, dangerously close to where her nipples would be. If she hadn't known better, she would have thought Senel would have been too dense to know what in the world he was touching right now.

"Chloe," he began again after awkwardly clearing his throat, resting his forehead against the back of her head again, "would you mind... staying for the night?"

Her ears burned and she felt as though her face had been set on fire. She knew precisely what that meant, but was still shocked that Senel, of all people, would say such a thing - and to her, no less.

... But she wasn't against the idea.

She answered with a light nod and moved to lean her head back against his shoulder. Senel timidly continued, being as gentle as his strong hands would allow him as he resumed his fondling of the lady knight's breasts. Despite the fabric that seperated them, both were starting to enjoy this odd new feeling.

... It didn't take long before Senel grew frustrated, however, as he released her and pulled his dark gloves off his hands. The bracers had to go too. Chloe took this opportunity to steady her weight on her feet again and pulled the white and blue beret off her head. Her hand reached up and undid the clasp of her cape, discarding both items somewhere on the floor. Senel kicked his shoes off and quickly undid his belt, letting the dark waistcape drop to the floor in the process. Chloe removed her boots as well and shed her jacket before moving to undo her belt, which she laid down on the floor more carefully seeing as she always had her sword with her wherever she went.

Now that most of that was out of the way, Senel took Chloe's hand and pulled her away from the door and to the center of the living room, closer to the fireplace and where the throw pillows were. All that was left was Chloe's tight, short-sleeved bodysuit and two pieces of Senel's uniform. The white-haired youth's hand traveled to the lady knight's upper back, where it found the tiny latch and the zipper that would free her from the suffocating suit. He fumbled to undo the tiny clasp as Chloe pressed herself against him. Chloe noticed the hardening member trapped in her lover's pants, pressing against her hip.

This... was oddly exciting, and although she was slightly taken aback by this, she somehow felt this sort of feeling of anticipation growing within her. Unbecoming of a noble knight of Gadoria, really, but for tonight, she was a woman, not a soldier. She was a woman that wanted to be held close, that wanted her lover to whisper sweet nothings into her ear and that just wanted to love and to be loved, in all the senses of the word.

Her hand moved to undo the buttoning at the front of Senel's tight-fitting white uniform shirt while he slowly pulled the zipper down to her midback. The marine shrugged his shirt off his shoulders, revealing his well-toned arms and torso and a few battle scars here and there. This didn't surprise her; he was a fighter, afterall. Chloe tugged lightly at the fabric and her shoulders and squirmed out of her suit, pulling it down her torso and down her hips. After pulling her feet out and discarding it to the side, she looked up to see Senel's wide-eyed expression.

Blood rushed to his face - and down there - as he drank in the sight of her. Senel knew he wasn't wrong about thinking she had a beautiful body; slender with all the right curves and fair-skinned. The only thing that still protected her was her dark blue underwear - and to his discovery, it was lace. He wondered whether the fabric of her bodysuit was just thick enough to not let the silhouette of her unmentionables be seen. Chloe's face flushed with embarassment and she tried to cover herself with her arms... Cute. She was so cute.

Swallowing another bundle of nervousness, he placed his hands on her small shoulders - he noted how frail she looked without her clothes on - and placed feather kisses along her jaw, slowly moving down to her neck. The girl silently purred as she gained a little more confidence and moved her hands to Senel's hips, one hand fumbling to undo the button at the top of his torn pants. Once the zipper went down, she slipped the last piece of his uniform down his slim hips, and they silently slipped down to the floor, only to be kicked away by their owner's feet. All that was left now were his black boxers, revealing a now more obvious bulge trapped within.

Senel sucked lightly at a spot on her neck as his hands moved down to gently grasp her breasts again. This was more like it; only one layer of lace seperated his hands from them now. Chloe drew her head back, moving her hands up to slowly rub circles on his back.

The girl gasped as he held her closer and felt him brush against her thinly-protected nether parts. Senel's lips left her neck, leaving behind a small pinkish mark, and pressed his flushed cheek against hers. "Do you have any idea," he breathed into her ear, "how much I want you right now?"

A somewhat familiar feeling in the pit of her belly made her dig her short fingernails into his back. Every time she felt that, she would curse hormones to hell and wait until it calmed down. This time, however, she welcomed it with open arms. Not waiting for an answer, one of Senel's hands moved to her back, seeking to release her from her tight restraint. He quickly grew frustrated as he fumbled with the bra clasp and grumbled a colorful string of curses, to which Chloe just chuckled. She gave him a light tap on the shoulder and reached for it, undoing the clasp without so much as a flick of her fingers. This annoyed him somewhat, but he was glad that it was out of the way; his eyes widened as Chloe timidly shed the blue undergarment off her shoulders and down her arms, exposing more flesh than he had ever seen before.

He liked how she still tried to cover herself up and how she looked away with rose-tinted cheeks. The way she held her arms over her chest would press her breasts together, and the line that formed in the middle just excited him more. It was almost time, he thought. Senel gently pushed her down to the floor and pulled a pillow closer, just in case Chloe wanted one.

Standing on all fours now, Senel took in the sight before him again. It was hard to believe that Chloe Valens, one of his best friends and the girl for whom his heart raced, was actually sprawled on the floor, almost completely naked under him. He loved the way the orange light from the fireplace battled with the pale blue moonlight that filtered through the windows and reflected on her pale skin and her dark hair, and he especially loved the way said sources of light would make her dark eyes sparkle when she looked at him.

He lowered himself to catch her lips again and met no resistance. Instead, the affection was reciprocated. One of his hands reached to touch her face and trailed down her body, softly gliding over her neck down to her collarbone, down her chest and on the side of her breast; down, down, gently smoothing over her flat stomach and down to her hips. His hand traveled down to her thigh, where it stopped and went back up closer to her hip again, then down once more. Chloe purred into his mouth as he gently rubbed her thigh. He moved to set his knees a little higher and their lips parted. He went onto leaving a trail of feather kisses again, venturing from her jaw, down her throat, over her collarbone, and stopped at her chest. His free hand cupped her right breast; this was the first time they had been in full contact. His calloused hand gently smoothed over her soft, creamy skin, and Chloe closed her eyes.

Senel went down and tentatively licked at her nipple. She gasped; he took this as a signal to continue and proceeded to trace circles around her nipple with his tongue. He took it into his mouth and gently nibbled at it, and this caused her to buck her hips a little. Guessing that _that_ place needed attention too, he left her breast and sat up, moving his hands to her hips. He looked up at her first, as though to ask if it was alright with her. The girl opened her eyes and looked back at him, and after a brief moment of hesitation (during which Senel was slightly distracted by the way her chest moved up and down as she breathed), she gave him her approval with a nod.

As if on cue, he looked down at his target and pulled at the fabric. The blue lace panties slid down her hips and with the help of Senel's hands, it went down her legs and was discarded to the side. Judging from the look on his face, this was probably the first time Senel had ever seen a woman completely naked, and she was secretly glad that she would be his first. He took a moment to admire her body, and this made her flustered.

The hand that was previously on her thigh moved and settled itself on her belly, sliding down to the spot between her legs slowly as he returned his face to her chest. His free hand gently grasped her left breast this time, earning him another gasp and a shiver from the girl. He licked at that nipple in the same manner as he did just a moment ago and was careful with the way he kneaded her soft skin.

Chloe gasped again as she felt Senel's fingers brush against her netherlips; his fingers explored the area, gently parting her lips as one digit brushed lightly against her entrance. His thumb found the little nub positioned just above it and gently rubbed it. The lady knight gasped once more and bucked her hips against his hand. She had touched that spot once or twice in the past, out of curiosity. Of course, that was a long time ago. The complete and total lack of contact she had since she began maturing had made her sensitive. Sure, she was a knight and one would except her to be able to endure through anything... but she wasn't military-trained, afterall. And she was glad she wasn't.

Deciding he needed to do a little more exploration, Senel's middle finger found the small entrance again. He traced circles around it for a moment before feeling daring and inserting his finger. His lover bit down on her bottom lip and brought her hands to the back of his head, accidentally pushing his face against her chest. After letting her get used to his finger's presence inside of her, he slowly retracted it down to the fingertip and pushed back inside again. Chloe choked a moan as he repeated the movement, slowly and gently, but with gaining momentum. Senel marveled at the heat that surrounded his finger and wondered how it would be like to 'be' inside her; well, if everything went well, that would probably happen. The thought itself would make his crotch hurt with anticipation, but he was lucky he happened to have high stamina.

Chloe felt like her face was burning. The way he would thrust his finger in and out of her sex was almost sending her over the edge. That feeling in the pit of her belly intensified with each thrust and it was going to make her go insane--

And then she looked down and saw Senel look up at her, cheeks flushed, taking a painfully slow lick at her nipple, blue-green eyes full of love mixed with lust.

Senel withdrew his finger just in time as she reached her peak. Fluid gushed out of her opening and splattered against his hand. He sat up and stared at the liquid covering his fingers, as Chloe took some time to catch her breath, hands resting on either sides of her head. She didn't see it when Senel licked her nectar off his fingers as she was occupied with refocusing on her surroundings. That had just been her first climax ever, yet she felt as though it wasn't quite enough.

"Chloe," Senel mumbled as positioned himself above her again, getting her attention again; "do you...?"

"Yes," she cut in, a bit embarassed about answering so quickly, "y-you can go ahead."

Chloe's hands reached up to his hips and tugged on his boxers. He hissed as the air came into contact with his stiff member, relieved that it was finally free from the restraint of his underwear. Her eyes widened and she felt her face burn again; this was, afterall, also her first time seeing someone of the opposite sex fully naked, and it just happened to be the object of her affection, hovering above her, about to do what she once considered to be the unthinkable.

As she timidly spread her legs, Senel lowered himself to be just above her. He positioned himself before her entrance - Chloe bit down on her lip as she felt the tip touching her - and hesitated. This was it. Just one movement of his hips and there would be no going back. He wasn't as dumb as some would think, either, and he knew it would probably hurt her, but... He shook his head. They had gotten this far, and besides, he needed relief as well. She wrapped her arms around his neck, nodded to him to go ahead, and braced herself.

In one movement, Senel thrust his hips forward, entering her and going in as deeply as he could. Chloe cried out as she felt her barried tear and give way and clenched her eyes shut. He went in all the way and stopped, looking down at her with worry in his eyes. She held onto him tightly as she felt a bit of blood trickling down from her entrance. They waited a moment for her to adjust to his presence, just holding eachother; the fireplace crackled in the silence. The white-haired marine's hand moved up and gently stroke her cheek, cupping her face and planting an apologetic kiss on the corner of her lips. Opening her eyes, she swallowed a knot in her throat and nodded at him. "Keep going."

The young man pulled back slowly and just as slowly pushed back in. He withdrew again, and pushed; and everytime he did, he went just a little bit faster. A moan escaped Chloe's lips as the thrusts became more rhythmic and became more vocal as he picked up the pace, washing the initial pain away and replacing it with intensifying pleasure. Senel became more excited at the sound of her voice as she moaned and whimpered, as she murmured his name and begged him to keep going. This side of Chloe he had never seen before was driving him mad and made him burn - even moreso when he told himself that this would be something only _he_ would ever see.

The raven-haired knight caught him by surprise as she flung her legs up and wrapped them around his waist. Senel grunted, as this seemed to allow better access; he felt the difference, and apparently, so did she. Her hands moved up to tangle her fingers in his messy white hair - this, he appreciated too, and she liked the feeling of his hair between her fingers. Feeling him move in and out of her set her being on fire and she knew he was enjoying this as well, as he would let more and more husky grunts slip past his lips, and she noted how they were more pronounced whenever she'd say his name. This somehow pleased her.

They were on fire. They burned with desire and love for eachother and they were proving this to one another at the very moment - and they both hoped it would continue for a while still. The friction between their bodies, their hot breath against eachother's skin, murmuring eachother's names - bliss. With each flex of his hips against her pelvis, each sound that slipped from their lips, their worlds were sent spinning. He would lean in and seize her lips again and his tongue would demand entry, and she would be more than happy to comply. Her back would arch up against him and press their sweaty chests together.

Chloe felt she couldn't hold on for much longer, however. The youth's thrusts were coming in hard and fast and she knew he was approaching his limit as well. Her fingers tightened their grip around Senel's white locks as the same sensation from earlier washed over her. Her inner walls clenched and spasmed around him as she finally climaxed; this did the trick for him as well, just a split-second later, as they held eachother and let their satisfied moans be heard.

It was all over after a few more seconds of this. Senel almost collapsed ontop of her but managed to prop himself up on her elbows to avoid crushing her with his weight. Chloe pulled his face down and kissed him sloppily, totally spent and out of energy. He slowly pulled out of her and rolled off, sitting up next to her, and he looked down with a sheepish expression. She heaved herself up to sit and tilted her head questioningly at him.

"Sorry," he mumbled, glancing down between his legs. "I..."

It took a few seconds before it clicked. Looking down at her lower body, Chloe shook her head and smiled. "It's fine," she said calmly. "There's no damage done." If she knew her cycle correctly, then they were both safe. Senel looked up at her and raised his eyebrows, but decided not to question it. Afterall, Chloe knew more about the female anatomy and biology than he did.

Finally picking himself off the ground, Senel offered her his hand. She took it and he helped her up, holding her against up just for a little while before leading her up the flight of stairs and to his bed. Chloe was right; it was a mess. She silently chuckled at this as Senel pulled up the sheets and settled in, pulling her in to lie down next to him. They inched closer to eachother as he pulled the sheets over their nude bodies to share warmth. After another sweet kiss, they quickly drifted off to sleep, exhausted and happy.

.la.la.la.

"This is suspicious!" Norma exclaimed, cupping her hands on either sides of her head to block the sun from her view as she pressed her nose against the window.

"What's suspicious, Bubbles? Lemme see!" demanded Moses, standing over her and trying to get a peek through the window above Norma's head. The girl quickly got up and knocked him upside the chin with her head - something she didn't seem to feel, maybe because she had learned to endure all those knocks to the head she got from Will - and he stepped back, grumbling a colorful string of curses nobody probably ever heard of before as he held his chin with both hands.

"This needs to be investigated! Operation Sneaky Infiltration, go!" she said maybe a bit more loudly than necessary, putting a hand to her hip and raising her pointer finger in the air dramatically. She heaved the heavy window up and snuck into Senel's house, scanning her surroundings as she stepped in.

"H-Hey, Bubbles, wait up!" Moses extended his hand to grab her shoulder, but she just happened to let go of the window at the same time, thus crushing his hand down against the windowsill. The poor redhead let out a comical howl of pain before gathering up the wit to push the window up and sneaking ungracefully through the small entrance. Looking up as he held his damaged hand, he saw Norma crouched down on the floor in the middle of the living room. He approached her and she looked at him over her shoulder, holding her finger to her lip to signal him to stay silent. Boy, she looked serious this time.

Picking up something from the floor, she stood up and turned around to face him. "Who do you think these belong to?" she whispered just loud enough for him to hear, holding up a dark blue lace bra and a pair of black boxers in each hand. She dropped them to the floor as Moses devoted all his attention to the bra and whipped out a small silver box from her purse. She aimed the device at the discarded articles of clothing scattered across the room and clicked a small button located at the top, emitting a small but bright flash every time. Moses had no clue whatsoever what the hell that little box was, but he decided not to question it and returned his attention to the lacy underwear on the ground.

"Now for the dangerous part!" she whispered again, looking over to the flight of stairs. "Follow me if you're a real man!" she added, just a little bit louder, and proceeded to walk up the stairs, being as silent as her platform-and-pinheel boots would allow her. The bandit wondered why she had suddenly decided to question his masculinity and he would have inquired about it, but since she was being silent, he felt he needed to keep his mouth shut for a little while too - though he failed to understand exactly why. Shrugging his bare shoulders, he followed suit.

Norma stopped dead in her tracks once she reached the top, holding the little silver box up to her mouth as she gasped and her brown eyes widened to the size of peaches. Moses stopped behind her and did the same; his jaw dropped and his face flushed as he beheld the sight before them.

Senel and Chloe were there, in Senel's bed, naked and asleep, snuggled close to eachother.

Moses remained frozen and in shock as Norma daringly approached the sleeping couple, holding the box up to eye level and clicked the button a few times from different angles. She gasped and stepped back in a hurry when she noticed Chloe stirr in her sleep. She signaled to Moses to make a break for it, but he was still frozen in place. Clamping her hand over his mouth, she stepped on his foot, effectively (and painfully) snapping him out of his trance. She pointed to the window on the opposite wall and the bandit hurried over to it, pulled it up and leapt out of it, clumsily landing with a thud on the ground outside. Norma followed suit, but not before aiming the device at them one more time to capture the moment. She dropped down from the window, letting it drop down against the windowsill. Chloe snapped awake and looked around curiously, wondering what had made that sound.

Norma safely landed on Moses' back and wiped her forehead with her sleeve. She slipped the silver device back into her purse before standing up and walking off of him. "Red, stop being lazy and get up!" she said almost casually, looking down at him with her hands on her hips before walking off.

Moses groaned. He was _so_ going to get her back for that. For his chin, for his hand, for his foot, and for his damned back. Yep. That thought right there effectively pushed away the fresh memory of seeing two of his best friends naked and in bed just a minute ago.

.la.la.la.

Author's Note: ... See, this is why I don't write fanfiction anymore. My style is too plain and repetitive, I get distracted and the endings get half-assed. But... um, if you liked it, feel free to review:D;


End file.
